I love you, Senpai
by Izumi Saru
Summary: He's so nice, friendly, kind and handsome. Senpai is just the best! Another RanMasa story. Kariya is a girl here so please don't kill me!


Gah! Another RanMasa story! Gah! This is stressful ~_~ I really don't know why I wrote this!? /iblameyuusama/

I'm not really a RanMasa fan so sorry if I made this horrible just like my first one... I'm really sorry. Sorry for my grammar, spelling and idea! Enjoy! ^^

* * *

A girl with a shoulder-length teal hair is waiting outside the classroom.

"What's Kirino-senpai taking so long?" The girl said to herself, slightly jumping up and down infront the classroom.

After some minutes, the door open and reveal a pink haired boy. The girl smile.

"Kirino-senpai!" The boy smile back.

"Sorry, Kariya." Kirino starch his head. Kariya holds Kirino's wrist.

"Come on, Kirino-senpai! Captain is waiting!" Kariya pulls Kirino while running.

At the soccer field...

"Where's Kirino?" A grey haired boy said as he kick the ball to a brown haired boy.

"Don't worry, Captain." The brown haired boy caught it. "Kariya is there to fetch him." The grey haired boy smile.

"I think you're right, Tenma." Tenma smile.

"Captain! Tenma-kun!" The two boys turn around to see Kariya running towards them while pulling Kirino.

"Kariya!" Both of them started to run towards Kariya. Kariya stop running.

"Captain! Kirino-senpai is here!" Kariya pulls Kirino in and push him towards the grey haired boy. Kirino flash a weak smile.

"Um... Hi, Shindou. Sorry for being late." Shindou glared at him.

"What took you so long!?" Kirino sweat drop.

"Um... I'm cleaning my classroom."

…

…

…

"What!?" Kariya and Shindou shouted. Tenma sweat drop.

"Um... Let's just start practice. Captain. Kirino-senpai."

…

…

…

After what happen, the team continues to practice.

Kariya is the only manager left because the other three managers are busy. Kariya is sitting on the bench, watching the team.

_The team is getting better! _She thought. _Especially my senpai! _She giggles.

Kariya have this special feelings towards her senpai, Kirino but she knows that her senpai just treat as his kouhai or maybe a sibling.

Kariya continues to watch the team.

"Minna! Practice is over!" Kariya turn to her right to see a brown haired man. She smile. He is the coach of the team, Endou Mamoru.

She stands up and do her thing. She gather all the bottles and put them in a basket. She put all the towels inside the bag. She kicks all balls into the big basket.

Now that she's done packing, she will now put them all back inside the soccer club but how? Her body is not that strong to carry them all plus she has a sickness that doesn't allow her to stress herself.

She sigh.

"This will be hard." She starch her head.

"Need help?" She turn around and her eyes widen.

"Kirino-senpai!" Kirino is now wearing his school uniform and pushing the big basket full of soccer balls. He smile.

"Come on. I'll help you." Kariya's eyes glitters.

"Thank you, Kirino-senpai!" She swing the bag on her shoulder and carry the basket.

"Let's go." She said and Kirino nod.

Kirino started pushing and Kariya follows him.

…

…

…

Inside the soccer club...

"Thank you for helping me, Kirino-senpai." Kariya said as she put the basket on the table and the bag on the chair.

"Your welcome." Kirino said as he push the big basket to the corner. Kariya smile.

"Well, I'm going home now!" When Kariya is going to get her bag, Kirino stop him.

"Can I join you?" Kariya smiles big.

"Of course, Kirino-senpai!"

…

…

…

While walking home, the two pass by the river bank. They both stop walking and look at the sunset.

"Look, Kirino-senpai!" Kariya said as she point the sunset.

"The sunset is pretty, isn't it?" Kirino look at her and smile.

"Hai. The sunset is pretty just like you." Kariya look at him and tilted her head.

"What do you mean, Kirino-senpai?" Kirino face her, lean forward and peck a kiss on her forehead.

"You're pretty." He said and left.

Kariya stand still for five minutes and quickly run home.

She quickly run inside her room and lock it.

_Did Kirino-senpai kissed me?_

_Did Kirino-senpai said that I'm pretty?_

_GAHHHHH!_

Kariya rolls on the floor while she is blushing mad.

"Kyaaa!~ Kirino-senpai!~"

She stops rolling and look at the ceiling. She smile

"I love my precious senpai..."

and hug herself.

* * *

I think I made Kariya a little too girly... God. This is horrible ~_~ I feel so embarrass for myself... /yuusamagomenasaiifitshorribl egomenasaibutitriedmybest!/

Um... Review?


End file.
